All In The Family
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Cid/Vincent Growing up in a tradiitonal life in a rural town has always been a boring lifestyle. Until Cid's entire world is turned upside down by the son of a Wutai aristocrat. Nothing is going to stop them now.
1. Father & Son

Chapter 1- Father & Son

Above the sun shone fierce beating down those beneath its punishing rays. Summertime had come to the continents baking the people and valleys. Hardy flowers outstretched beautiful petals to clasp the sunrays close and keep them strong serving as a reminder of to the people to not let the hard times wear them down. News of President Shinra's assassination had created an uproar far away in the metropolis of Midgar but out here in the country there was little change. The farming families went about their planting as always making sure the crops were rotated and properly cared for to be distributed around town. The smiths kept their fires lit and the mothers tended to children and home while the men were out working.

Cidney Ramius Highwind was no exception to this rule. He, like all other boys in this countryside hamlet, served in working alongside their fathers learning their art to carry on the family tradition. Cid was the greatest mechanic Rocket Town had known, already surpassing his old man. His father took routine trips out to Wutai on an old clunker airship he'd discovered and it was Cid that kept her purring and chugging her way across the sea. Cid had bigger dreams beyond just working on tractors and malfunctioning lawn mowers.

No, he wanted to see more of this world. He wanted to soar across the skies on titanium wings and see all there was to see. He wanted more than that even, to become part of Shinra's space program and blast off into the final frontier. He'd never tell his father though. The man had one hell of a temper, especially where Shinra was concerned. He would chain Cid to a chair and force feed him if it meant keeping his son away from that godforsaken company. So here Cid was, eighteen years old and fixing some broken down tractor in the backyard of his father's home.

"Here, Cid." His father, a tall, gruff blonde with a tea tray, crossed the lawn and set it down next to his son. "Take a breather and drink yer damned tea."

"Whatever. Cid tossed aside the wrench and wiped his hands dry, sipping at the warm beverage. Even in temperatures like these his father insisted on serving tea. It was good for the heart or some bullshit like that. Cid knew that was a lie. Serving tea was his way of preserving the memory of his late wife who lost her life to disease when Cid was fifteen. She would always come out in that pretty little sundress and big smile carrying a tray of tea and assorted little snacks for her family. The thought made Cid's heart pang a little. He wouldn't deny he missed his mother.

"How's the repairs comin'?" Lev asked, eyeing the tractor closely. Rather than calling him Cidney Sr, Cid being named after his father, everyone just called him Lev to shorten his middle name.

"Alrigh'. Stubborn ol' bull but I'm gettin' it." Cid laid back in the grass and stared up at the skies. He hadn't seen Shera in awhile... hmm, wonder how she was.

"Just like it's owner, eh Cidney?" Lev winked at his son.

"Dammit dad, it's Cid!"

"Cidney," Lev set down his tea. "What's wrong with your name? Because it's mine? Your mother named you, you know!"

"I know!" Cid bit his lip, he hated having that always thrown in his face. "It just sounds so damned girly!" Lev sighed and picked up their tea cups heading back towards the house.

"Finish her up, Duff's gonna get her 'round evenin' and we got company."

"Company?" First Cid had heard of it. He got up and followed his dad into the house. "Who?"

"My old friend Grimoire Valentine is bringing his son around to see about finding him a girl, he insists breeding his son with any girl from Wutai like has been done for centuries will slowly destroy their culture with inbreeding. So he's looking elsewhere." Cid pitied the Valentine boy. He'd never met Vincent but he couldn't imagine how bad it must suck to have a marriage arranged for him. What if he didn't like the girl? Or what if she was ugly? Or was bad in bed?

"That sucks." Cid helped his father with the dishes.

"Mnn." Lev looked pointedly at Cid, "Shouldn't you be thinking about settling down too, Cidney? You're getting to that age. What about that Shera girl? She's a pretty one." Cid wasn't about to deny that. Shera was gorgeous and was unlike any other girl around Rocket town. She was forever sneaking out of the household duties in jeans and a beat up shirt of her father's to come help Cid repair any of the broken down machines. The girl was amazing with mechanics and she shared Cid's passion with space. He'd never slept with her so he didn't know if Shera met his third criteria but for some reason he couldn't ever bring himself to like her that much.

"I dunno, Dad I just..." Cid couldn't find the words. It didn't feel right? No, that made him sound gay and his father had no tolerance for homosexuals.

"Cidney Ramius Highwind, what am I going to do with you? She's a beautiful young woman I know you'd be happy with her. Have you fought?"

"Well no, Dad it isn't like that." At this point Lev slowly set down the glass he'd been holding and slowly wiped his hands. Somethign dangerous glinted in his father's eyes.

"You better not be some fag, Cidney. I WILL NOT tolerate a faggot in my house, especially out of my own son!"

"I ain't a goddamn fag! I just ain't ready to get settled Dad!" This was one thing Cid had hated hearing about day in and day out. how he needed to find a girl and settle down, how his father had gotten hitched to his mom when he turned eighteen and how they'd had such a beautiful life together and allt hat jazz. That wasn' what Cid wanted. He couldn't have a wife, not even Shera, with what he wanted to do. He wasn't ready. Plain and simple, his father would just have to accept that.

"I got work to do." Cid grabbed the cigarettes off the table and stormed out into the back, puffing hard on the little stick. Frustration, anger, so many emotions welled up in Cid's heart. He.. He didn't know what he wanted with this life... He just didn't...

He worked until sundown when the stubborn machine finally decided to purr again. The lights all over Rocket Town were lit and the clinking of dishes said his father was making dinner. It wouldn't be much longer until the Valentines showed up and he still smelled like grease and motor oil. Packing up his tools Cid went up to his room and gathered his things to shower. No sooner had he stepped in there was a knock on the door and the chorus of happy male voices as old friends exchanged welcome.

Cid threw on his clothes, jeans and a clean white t-shirt and toweled his hair dry. He grabbed a brush and stepped out into the living room where Lev had settled the visitors in. He'd seen Giovanni plenty of times but this was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the aristocrat's son. At first glance Cid would have thought Vincent was a woman he was so petitte. The boy's body contrasted everything he'd seen of the young boys around his own town. Pale skin, long jet black hair, small bones, a small waist, and the most powerful, bottomless crimson eyes he'd ever seen.

"Cidney," Lev motioned to Vincent who stood and bowed. "This is Vincent, Grimoire's boy."

He was absolutely gorgeous...

That was Cid's first impression of Vincent Valentine.


	2. Vincent Valentine

"Hello.." his voice was soft. Warm. Wrapping Cid's ears in this blanket of tender sound. Just that single word, a simple greeting, amazed the gruff young boy. Vincent wasn't like any boy he'd ever met. He wasn't brash, obnoxious, crude. He was elegant, sophisticated, and beautiful.

"Uhh.." Cid snapped back into reality awkwardly bowing back. Everyone was staring at him. "Yo, name's Cid."

"Cid_ney_." his father corrected.

Vincent just smiled. "Good to finally meet you, Cid. My father has spoke much of your mechanical skills." Cid grinned broadly, already impressing the guy and he didn't have to lift a finger.

"Talk don' mean shit. Why don't ya come out back and I'll show ya my skills firsthand?" He led the other through the hall out to the back door. The night was crisp and cool with blankets of stars lighting up the field crammed with tractors and airships and various other machines. Vincent slowly ambled along until he came upon the old clunker, slowly running a fair hand over the body. Cid came over with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth smiling triumphantly.

"Did you fix her up?" Vincent scratched at some rust on the hull. "She looks old."

"Sure did! She's an ancient old bird an' she flies a bit rough but she's a beauty. Took Dad and I about a month but we got her up and flyin' ag'in." Vincent nodded slowly. His eyes glazed with a far off look a man gets when dreaming of a better life, easier times somewhere far away. Cid couldn't imagine living the kind of high class life Vincent did. Dressed in those long, elegant red and black clothes longing for a life where he could govern himself instead of dancing like a good little marionette to the tune of everyone else's drummer. He couldn't imagine a life like that.

Vincent snapped out of his daydream and back to reality, sighing heavily. "My apologies, I spaced out."

"No problem." Cid waved it off. "C'mon, there's plenty more to see."

"He's a good, strong boy, Lev." Grimoire Valentine accepted the tea offered. "He's going to be a hard one to settle in."

Lev sighed. "He has no desire to settle down. He's quite happy where he's at." Grimoire gave a hearty chuckle, tapping the old mechanic on the back.

"Don't be too hard on the boy, Levian. He's young yet. Never can custom conquer nature for she is ever unconquered. Trying to force that boy to be something he isn't right now will only backfire on you."

"One could say the same for Vincent." Lev countered. Grimoire frowned, shaking his dark hair.

"Vincent is different. He was raised by feudalism since he was born. Cidney has known freedom his whole life. You cannot compare them. Now," the aristocrat leaned back in his chair. "I hear you know of a good girl for my boy."

"Indeed." Lev pulled out a picture from his pocket of a young girl with long, soft brown hair and motherly dark eyes. "This girl Shera that Cid knows introduced me to her. Her name is Lucrecia and she's a very beautiful girl. I'm sure Vincent will adore her." Grimoire scrutinized the pictrue carefully analyzing every inch of the girl's portrait. Something picked at the corner of the old man's mouth, slowly curling his lips up into a smile. This girl had a most radiant presence indeed. Perhaps it was what he needed to get the sullen, withdrawn boy to blossom out of his shell. Vincent needed a good, strong woman.

Lev offered his friend another cup of tea. "I could arrange for Shera to bring her over tomorrow. She's coming to see Cid anyway so perhaps this would be an ideal opportunity for the both of us." Grimoire sipped at the tea taking another careful look at Lucrecia's photo. It was high time Vincent settled down with a nice girl before there was another... incident. He'd seen that look in his son's eyes again tonight but he certainly wasn't about to tell Levian about it. No, Grimoire was certain that was nothing more than a wild streak hidden beneath his son's tender exterior he would never see again.

"That would be wonderful, Levian. Would you mind if Vincent and I stayed the evening here?"

"Oh not at all! We have no spare bedroom to offer but I could bring you down blankets. Vincent could stay in Cidney's room too."

Grimoire shook his head vigorously. "No no, that will be quite alright. Vincent can sleep out here where I can keep an eye on him. He's... not away from home too often and I don't want him getting any fool ideas to wander off. Honestly, Lev, Cid is a wild one."

Levian gimaced as he set the blankets out for his friend. Grimoire was hiding something... he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't appreciate the blame being place solely on his son either. Cidney was a wild child but he was still a good son. "Don't I know... Oh don't I know..." There was no use pursuing the matter further for the evening. Going outside Lev retrieved the boys who went their seperate ways. He slowly shut the house down and headed for the door watching the Valentines curl up on the living room furniture. He carefully eyed the slender boy curled up in the armchair, getting this unsettling feel he was going to be seeing alot of more of him in the future.

His son wasn't the only wild child in that house.


	3. Promises

Chapter 3- Promises

Vincent wasn't about to deny the women standing before he and Cid weren't attractive. Next to her headstrong, brazen companion Lucrecia looked like an angel, her long brown hair tossed neatly down her back. Silky smooth legs were wrapped in a silky purple skirt and she wore a white shirt open at the collar, cut modestly. She spoke with a very soft voice, smiling at Vincent in a way he'd never seen any woman smile at him. These girls were definately nothing like the brides of Wutai bred for sophistication and foramilty. Independant, hardheaded, proud. Those were the words he would use to describe these two.

Grimoire and Levian had abandoned their sons for the afternoon with the two ladies, insisting they had 'man talk' that needed to be done elsewhere and their job was to make the ladies welcome. Cid knew this was just some lousy excuse for him to get 'cuddly' with Shera, the dark haired woman twirling a lock while they chatted idely over tea. It was like trying to force the weather to change on command. It obeyed no one and would do what it wanted in its own sweet time. Cid may not have known exactly what he wanted with his life right now but he most certainly knew he didn't want to get shackled down with some chick.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vincent." Lucrecia's eyes brightened over her teacup. "Levian has told me much about you..."

Vincent gave a polite nod back, always the gentleman. "Thank you.. it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

Cid made a gagging noise.

"Cidney!" Shera couldn't help but giggle. "You're such a pig!"

All four teens laughed together, Cid pouring them all more tea. Lucrecia gently stirred more sugar into hers, nudging Shera gently.

"Looks like you got some work to do, Shera."

The scowl on Cid's face only feuled the girl's fire. "Mmmhm..." she eyed Cid as an obstacle near the end of the course, the last hurdle she had to clear to reign victorious. It was no secret around the town Shera had been eyeing him for years. "I most certainly do."

"Well, well!" The door behind the gathered teens swung open as the fathers stepped back inside. One look on Levian's face could tell he was none too amused his son was still sitting stubbornly on the arm of the chair with Shera still on the other chair. Grimoire rubbed his companion's shoulders, shaking his head but it did little to quell the blonde's all too obvious fury. Lev went into the other room and Grimoire motioned for his son to follow. Something in Vincent tensed, Cid could see it though the girls were wonderfully oblivious.. something wasn't right...

"We stopped by the Crescent home today." Grimoire regarded his son sternly concealed behind the old Glenika model airship in the backyard. His son shifted on his feet, refusing to look his father in the eyes as he next spoke. The Wutai elders called it respect but he called it submission.

"And?" He didn't have to ask.

"They'd be more than delighted to see you two wed." Even though bribery was part of the deal at least it finally got his son properly married and forced to become a real man.

"Hn." Vincent watched his father's eyes and Grimoire's lips pursed. That look again. Thatd efiant, hugnry look in those liquid scarlet depths... that same look he'd had that night...

"Vincent Giovanni Valentine, you fucking listen to me." He grabbed the slender boy by the throat and pinned him against the Gelnika, refusing to tolerate any more rebellion from his son. "Don't.. you DARE fuck this up again.. Do you understand what you've done to me boy!? Do you understand? You damn near destroyed every ounce of respect I have in that town, across this entire continent! You have already dishonored one family and I will NOT have you disgrace the Valentine name as well! Do you understand me?! You erase any ideas you may have forming in your head away because I will show NO mercy.." his grip tightened until Vincent had to gasp to breathe. "Do you understand me...?"

_**"SEPHIROTH! STOP IT!"**_

_"_Yes.."

"YES WHAT!?"

"Yes Father! I understand!"

Grimoire released his son, pushing Vincent back with a triumphant smirk. "Be sure you do. I won't let it happen again!"

Vincent watched as the pompous bastard walked himself back inside and shut the door. From the depths of his robes he pulled out a porcelain black angel wing wrapped into a necklace. He held it close and made a promise.

Never again...


	4. Midnight Confessional

Chapter 4- Midnight Confessional

It seemed like an eternity to Cid before the girls finally said their farewells and the fathers retired away to thier beds. Cid had refused the command to sleep engrossed in a new airship project. She was a simple little craft, child's play compared to the Gelnika docked next to her. Cid called her the Tiny Bronco, or just Tiny for short. He named every one of his ships, they were all like his girlfriends, his children. They were the closest the boy would ever get to showing genuine affections towards anyone. People were just way too much trouble especially in a conservative little town like this one. He absently found himself wondering if it was the same in Wutai.

The blonde slid out from beneath the ship wiping away grease and oil from rough hands. He made a mental comparison of he and Vincent's hands. The prince and the pauper. How dainty and soft his touches must be. Never seen a day of hard work in his life, pampered and primmed... and yet so very stained. Cid would love to give those hands a thorough workout sometime soon but he wouldn't have doubted if Vincent's hands would be working _him_ over instead. It was this intuition Cid had, he could tell so much about a man by just looking at them. A trait he'd picked up from his father. Lev was excellent at differentiating a friendly man from an enemy though in many cases personal bias clouded his father's judgement. Something set off this alarm in his head and he couldn't shake the nagging curiosity.

He didn't have to wait for long. Behind him the door creaked and he turned down the lantern, curious to see who was taking a late night stroll around the shipyard. None other than Vincent, long black hair billowing around his lithe body as he tentatively strode the grasses careful not to trip on any of the scattered parts. He stubbed his toe and angrily shook it off, this look crossing his face as if he was about to cry. Deep in those eyes Cid could see so many emotions whirling around. He could only imagine the mass confusion in Vincent's head right now. Vincent reached into his pocket and withdrew something on a string and held it up to the moonlight. A stray beam fell perfectly on a black porcelain angel wing tied at the end of the string, it looked as if it had been broken off something. A statue or knick-knack of some sort. Tears welled in Vincent's eyes and he allowed them to shamelessly flow tossing caution to the wind wallowing in his own pain, his own regret, his own loneliness and misery.

Well, misery loves company.

"Yo!" Vincent almost jumped out of his skin, stuffing the angel wing back into his pocket. He wiped his eyes furiously trying to mask that he'd been crying, embarassed to show emotions in front of Cid. To show emotions at all. He could not be weak, he had to be strong.

"Y-you startled me, Cid. I didn't expect anyone to be out here."

Cid shrugged, sitting down on his toolbox. "I'm workin' late t'night. Got myself a new ship an' she's got some work ta be done so I'm gettin' a headstart."

"I won't bother you then." Vincent turned to leave but Cid snagged his arm.

"Why the hurry man? It's a nice night, come sit down here."

"My father will be angry..." he tried to escape back into the house. "Please, I should go.."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Sit down and shaddap." Vincent had most certainly never been spoken to with such disrespect before but it was oddly.. comforting. He didn't mind it.. not at all. For once he was being treated like an individual, not an aristocrat. Cid was crude, brash, and downright obnoxious when he wanted to be but Vincent enjoyed the spontaneous behavior. He sat down on the grass next to Cid and yanked the ribbon holding back his hair letting the raven locks fall free as he laid back on the cool grass. Crickets sang in harmony with the calls of night owls hidden in shadowed trees. Unnerving as it was being out in the wood at this time of night, especially alone with Cid within earshot of the house, Vincent embraced the feeling. It was a gorgeous evening he might as well enjoy it.

"So." Cid kicked his shoes off rubbing toes into moist dirt. "what was that thingamabob you were holdin'? Vincent hesitated but drew out the angel wing. Immediately the light in his eyes vanished.

"It.. was given to me by a dear friend of mine.."

"Friend, eh?" Cid flashed that all-knowing smile. "Wasn' no friend."

"No..." Vincent stared at the wing running his fingers lovingly over cool black feathers. "He wasn't just a friend.. he was so much more to me.. It's my fault.. all my fault.. he's dead."

"Dead?" Curiosity outweighed Cid's sense it was time to stop asking questions now.

"...Yes." Vincent held the wing tightly, gathering up his courage to try and speak. "I've never told this to anyone... I don't know why I'm even telling you about this.."

"Cuz yer lonely." Cid reached down and snatched the pale, soft hand in his. Pink tinted the pale cheeks as he slowly laced their fingers. Strong, warm. Just like him.. just like Sephiroth...

"I am.." Vincent laughed in spite of himself, "I am very lonely.. I tire of all these wedding games the elders try to play with me.. it is not what I want with my life." he paused to cast a beautiful smile skyward. "He was part of a SOLDIER regime that was on their way to the mountains to train. We'd met up there and we talked... he was amazing, I'd never met anyone like him before..."

"What was his name.?" Cid tenderly brushed the other's hand.

"Sephiroth..." Vincent held the wing close. "He'd given me this porcelain figure of a demon the night we first began dating but on the way home it broke. I kept the broken wing in my pocket and I just kept forgetting to fix the statue. In time we just decided it was better that way, I thought of him everytime I looked at it. Then..." his head lowered looking down at the broken wing in his hand. "He... Father.. found out. He took me and beat me when he found us together, infuriating Sephiroth. He tried to kill my father but.. the bullet in his gun was faster than Sephiroth's sword..."

"Vincent.. I'm sorry.." Cid felt horrible for the guy, he really did. Sephiroth was his everything and because he was a man his father killed him. Reaching out he gathered the dark boy into his arms, letting Vincent lament and mourn.

"I-I never.. got to say goodbye.. he.. it's all my fault they killed him!" Vincent wailed into Cid's chest, years of guilt finally spilling forth. Cid just pet and hugged him, offering him the most tender of comforts he could.

They stayed there like that as the night wore on wrapped up in each other's arms. Cid was the knight, the brave warrior guarding over his delicate, broken princess. Vincent had finally wept himself into silence, unable to summon up any more tears. He felt lighter now, the burdens lifted from his shoulders. Cid was the perfect medicine, the perfect cure. He needed this comfort, this strength. He could have stayed here forever wrapped tightly against the pilot in their backyard watching the moonshine in the shade of the Bronco.

"We shoul' get back inside." Cid helped Vincent to his feet. "Don' want yer old man to have a heart attack."

"I would not complain." Vincent purred, refusing to part from the pilot's strong arms. "Cid.."

"Shh..." Cid drew closer until their mouths just barely pressed together. "I got you Vincent... I got you.." Vincent hesitated then slowly responded to the kiss, keeping it chaste and innocent before pulling away. He would not give his father the pleasure of ever hurting anyone else he adored. The two hurried into the house, Cid setting down his toolbox and lantern off to the side before ducking into his room. Vincent stole back over to the couch and pulled the blankets up over himself tightly. Brushing his lips he couldn't help but smile as he drifted into sweet sanctuary of sleep.

Across the room, feigning rest, Grimoire smirked.

So that is how this was going to be....


	5. We're Gonna Fly

Chapter 5- We're Gonna Fly

A week later the Valentine-Crescent wedding was made official.

Announcements had been delivered to every house in Rocket Town throwing the hamlet into a flurry of activity. Nothing ever happened in the secluded little hick town so people jumped at any excuse to throw a celebration and break away from daily routines. Shops were swept and flowers were planted in preperation for the march which Grimoire had decided would occur in the center of town in three days time. Natives greeted the Wutai visitors into their homes and all around abounded with chatter. Women flocked to Lucrecia like mother hens offering her best of whishes and advice on the responsibilities of womanhood. Vincent on the other hand was smothered by repetitive lectures by the men and elders about taking over the family and becoming a man. He was to be a prominent figure in both communities and he had to learn how to present himself.

Shera was never one for the clamor of matrimony matters so she stole away to the Highwind backyard where Cid worked deligently sanding down the body of the Tiny Bronco. Picking up some sandpaper she quietly went to work beside him. They continued on in silence ticking the minutes away, the town made more than enough noise for them. Shera could tell Cid was tense the way his muscles stood rigid in his arms and he took longer and longer drags on his dwindling pack of cigarettes. Cid was always at home and relaxed with his machines so it was easy to tell when something was bothering him. She couldn't bring herself to ask the question that had hounded her mind all morning shaking up the butterflies in her stomach.

She set down the tools and reached out to pull the pilot out from under the ship. Shera cupped his greasy face in her hands slowly tracing along dirty stubble. She tried to bring herself to speak those words stuck tight in her throat. Cid had been so upset lately, so withdrawn. Ever since they'd announced the marriage the stubborn bull had spent his days plowing through the mountain of repairs, listless and detached from anything else around him. Only smiling when Vincent was near. Cid tried to pull away but she refused to let go. She'd pined for Cid since she was a child and it killed her to watch him suffer like this. Shera could sympathize with Lucrecia's pain, adoring a man that would never return her affections. They would go through the motions but the connection would never be theirs to share.

"Cid, there's no use. Is there?" Shera's grip tightened. "You love him."

Cid blushed. "Well I dunno 'bout love.. Dunno if I'd go that far I mean..."

"Strange. I would." Shera couldn't repress the bitterness in her voice. It didn't matter what she said. What Levian thought he could do. That didn't mean anything to the obstinate pilot. He'd do what he damned well pleased no matter what anyone thought of him.

"Shera, please." Cid pushed her hand away. "I don' need this shit righ' now."

"You don't need this?!" Shera shoved Cid back biting her lip so hard in frutration she tasted blood. "My best friend is leaving me to go live with some guy she's never met before that doesn't give a flying fuck about her and I'm stuck here with you pining over my best friend's future husband!" She couldn't believe how whiny she sounded but it hurt. She almost felt betrayed by Cid. She'd ached after him for years only for him to turn around and decide he wanted his bed partner doggy style. It was a vicious blow to her ego and those delirious girlhood fantasies she'd entangeld herself in. Cid would never love her and that was it...

Cid's eyes burned but he didn't retaliate. He knew Shera did indeed adore him though eternally unrequitted. He didn't know what it was about Vincent that absolutely captivated him. His walk, his speech, his voice, his smile. Those eyes... Oh those beautiful bloody eyes... everything was such a sharp contrast to all he'd ever known. An exotic animal from a totally different jungle. He knew Levian would never stand for it but he was tired of living his life by everyone else's rules. He was a Highwind, dammit, and he had wings now. He was gonna fly!

"I'm sorry Shera." Turning back to the Tiny Bronco Cid worked with greater determination. This was his chance, his moment. Nothing was going to stop him now. Once Cid set his mind to something the man was unstoppable. His silent defiance was over. Now he was going to stand up and be loud and proud. He was going to do what he pleased and love who he wanted to love without fear of discrimination. He wouldn't let Vincent suffer anymore, Sephiroth could rest in peace once and for all. Shera reached out and held Cid close against her taking in one last deep beath. In that familiar scent, that warm, sweaty smell of grease and unbathed man, she found those dreams nagged at her again. The memories of the days she and Cid would frolic through town playing space pirates imagining everything was one giant corner of space.

Space..

That's it!

"Cid.. I'm not going to let you have all the fun." She gave a weak smile. "I'm going to do this because I do love you and because I don't want my best friends in the world to suffer." She took Cid's hand and brought it to her lips tasting the muscle in his skin. "You're going to run away tonight.. aren't you?"

"Was plannin' on it... or at least in the next three days." he could see the gears turning in Shera's mind. "What you got goin' in that head'a yers, Shera?"

"We'll go to Midgar. They'll never find us there!"

"Midgar?" He knew his little ship would be reliable but... that was one hell of a distance.

"Yes.. We'll go to Shinra, Cid! We'll fly! We'll go to space together and Lucrecia can get a real job like she's always dreamed of! Vincent could.. umm.. he could be a Turk! Then we'd be together still!" It was a long shot.. who knows what awaited them over those mountains. Far away where none of them had ever been sprawled a metropolis opening smoky arms to those living on a prayer. Fueled by dreams and adrenaline they would cross the oceans together and fulfill their lives. All they would ever have is each other.. but that suited them just fine. In the limitless void of space... To touch the final frontier... Cid smiled gently, giving Shera her one and only kiss, a silent thanks and a final goodbye.

"Now I know why I keep ya around." Spirit renewed he returned to his toolbox.

Shera chuckled, picking up a wrench and sandpaper putting in the work of two men. "We got out work cut out for us, wouldn't you say Cid?"

"We certainly do." Cidney Ramius Highwind grinned the broadest smile a man could ever muster. A captain was nothing without his loyal crew. "We're gonna fly."

One down, two days to go.


	6. Guardian Angels

6- Guardian Angels

Since the declaration of the wedding Grimoire had ensured it was nigh impossible for Cid to get anywhere near Vincent. Secret late night meetings on the Gelnika had stopped altogether and now was a vital moment. It would mean nothing to escape if the main piece of Cid's plan wasn't aware of the plan. The pilot had worked nonstop to repair the Bronco before the ceremony, either Lev was always by his side or someone was around Vincent. It frustrated Cid to no end but someone was looking out for him up above. He had the best damn guardian angel a man could ever ask for. Shera slipped into Lucrecia's room that evening after dinner, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. A leak to the fathers would ruin everything.

"Shera," Anxiety was written all over her face, "is something wrong?"

"Lucrecia, listen to me." She sat down on the bed, whispering quickly. "We're going to Midgar."

"WHAT!?" Shera clapped a hand over her mouth, heart racing in her throat. Her nerves wrun tight and refused to ease, alert to the slightest creak in the walls. She let out a long sigh, trying to relax. Well, that didn't work either. Best just be quick about this.

"Listen..." she slowly removed her hand, "Cidney is in the process of repairing the Tiny Bronco. Once the repairs are finished we're leaving for Midgar."

"Midgar..." Lucrecia shook her head. That was a long ways away and a bad place for four teens to be running without a clue in the world. Yet the notion of freedom was far too inviting to produce protest. "Why there?"

"Because-" Shera froze, the door swinging open behind them. Levian came in with a tray of tea setting them between the girls. Lucrecia gave a sweet smile trying to distract him from Shera.

Thank you so much, Captain Highwind. Your tea is always so wonderful." she carefully sipped the steaming tea.

"Thank ya. It's my wife's recipe."

"She must have been an amazing woman, you obviously loved her very much." Small talk wouldn't last forever. Lucrecia wished he would hurry up and leave, even she was starting to get anxious.

"She was indeed." Lev's brows furrowed, lookign down at Shera. "What's wrong girl? Ye're lookin' more prickly than a cactuar."

"It's nothing." Shera waved it off drinking the tea. "I guess I'm just tired." Lev nodded and took his leave, the two waiting for the footsteps to fade.

Levian Highwind was no stranger to teenagers and their hair-brained tactics. He'd been one at one time after all and if his son was anything like him then Lev was in for a challenge. Going bare-foot back down the hall he crept up carefully and pushed an ear to the bedroom door. The damned thing creaked and whatever the girlrs were saying stopped. Lev waited patiently and they began talking again. His hearing had deteriorated with age and the exposure to airship engines but he could still catch a stray word. Midgar. Escape. Bronco. That was all he needed to hear, it didn't take a genius to piece the puzzle together. So they were planning on leaving to Midgar, were they? If they made it to the metropolis they would never be found again. He'd be DAMNED if these kids thought they could get away with this.

Stealing away to the living room Lev threw Vincent down onto the couch next to his father and stood to block his escape. Grimoire was just as confused as his son, Lev had a temper but not without reason. The old man eased his bewildered son before turning to pacify his friend. Something was afoot.

"Lev, what is wrong?" He didn't move, leaving Vincent trapped to hear his accusation. Lev seized a handful of jet black hair, jerking Vincent's head up to face him.

"Did you think you could get away with this?" Levian purred. Vincent struggled against the vicegrip, wiping salty spit and tobacco off his face.

"Just what are you talking about, Levian?" Grimoire stepped between them forcing the pilot to relinquish his son's hair. Vincent rubbed his sore head scrambling to understand the man's hostility. The night he kissed Cid? They'd barely touched...

"Planning to jump ship for Midgar, Vincent?"

"Midgar?!" Vincent stared dumbstruck. "I know nothing!" So.. that's what Cid was planning?

"Levian." Grimoire spoke soft trying to quell the blonde's temper. "Where did you hear this?"

"I overheard the girls speaking of it." Levian glared daggers at the cowering teen on the couch. Any security Vincent sought in his father disappeared. Grimoire cross his arms and regarded Vincent dangerously, daring the boy to deny anything about a plan he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Vincent!"

"I don't know anything!" Grimoire's hand cracked across the boy's cheek hard, tinting the stinging skin a soft pink.

"Do not lie to me boy!" Grimoire seized Vincent's shoulders roughly shaking him. "I WILL NOT let you dishonor this family's name again!"

"FATHER I SWEAR! I know nothing, I have never lied to you before! I did not deny I loved Sephiroth and you still murdered him! And I shan't deny it now, I love Cidney Highwind! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM TOO!?" All the anger and regret Vincent had wallowed in, the grief he'd had for not stopping his father. Holding Sephiroth's cold corpse in his arms. Weeping into the silver hair surrounded in the scent of his beloved. All the times he'd swore he'd never let this happen again. He would never let anyone else he loved face that fate.

Yanking Vincent to his feet Grimoire forced the boy upstairs and threw him into the first room he came to, slamming and locking the door. Vincent threw himself into the door, pounding on it pleading to be let out. No.. no he couldn't let this happen again. Not to Cid too.. No.. He had to do something, he couldn't be accountable for yet another murder. He couldn't take anymore blood staining these pampered, dirty hands. He had to do something.. Anything...

Below the door slammed. Vincent flew to the window and flung it open searching for Cid. Cidney was working on the Bronco and Grimoire was coming closer, holding the cold steel of a pistol in his hands. The man never went anywhere unarmed. No.. Please no.. Vincent pulled the angel wing from his pocket, holding it against his chest. No.. Not Cid too.. The gun raised, the faint click of it cocking breaking the words he couldn't quite understand. Cid was herded back against the Bronco, arms up in submission. No.. Not again..

He closed his eyes and called to for the heavens to send him an angel..


	7. Their Story Begins

7- Their Story Begins

Everything in Cid's world stood still in that moment. The gun pointed between his eyes, Grimoire accusing him of falling for his son, planning on taking him away and deflowering him and ruining the Valentine name. Well yeah, Cid was guilty on all accounts but was this guy really fucked up enough to shoot him? He did kill Sephiroth after all, Cid mused. If this guy could kill a SOLDIER he could kill some hicktown redneck. Levian was in the yard now brandishing a pistol of his own at Grimoire but the dark-haired man refused to budge. Cid felt cold all of a sudden, terrified as the telltale click sounded. Grimoire would show him no mercy... even if Levian did shoot Cid would be dead before it hit.

He pulled the trigger and a voice screamed from the window. "SEPHIROTH!"

Thunder sounded and the shot never came. Tattered black plumage appeared around Cid shuddering at the impact shaking loose a few stray feathers. The wings wrapped tighter around him, embracing for the next shot. The rich scent of blood and mako swirled around Cid and he looked up into clear demonic eyes of the silver haired SOLDIER haunting Vincent's dreams. Even in death Sephiroth would guard Vincent and those he loved. It wasn't his time to rest in peace just yet.

"CIDNEY!" The clatter of keys flew through the air landing at his side. Cid grabbed them and blinked.

"The Gelnika!?" A heavy thud sounded and another gunshot, Grimoire moaning in pain. Sephiroth's wings pulled away and Cid rose, looking into the eyes of his father. Levian had wrestled Grimoire to the ground and now held the gun between the man's eyes. He shook his head and gave a frown, none too pleased he was letting his son run away with another man but he loved his son too much to see him dead.

"She's alot more reliable. I know she'll get ya to where ya wanna go! Now get outta here!"

"Love you too Dad." Cid grinned and whistled for his companions to follow. Shera pulled Lucrecia and Vincent from the house, the four runaways packing into the ancient airship. Levian watched with bittersweet hope as the ancient clunker rose into the sky and clattered its way off. Towards the sea, over the mountains, into the realm of dreams and the mysteries that lay within.

*one year later*

Things had been quiet again, uneventful, around the Highwind household. Levian had heard very little of the group and he wondered how they were faring. Bitter as he was that his son didn't turn out to be the family man he'd always wanted, Levian knew he couldn't be too angry. Cid was exactly like his mother. Once that woman made up her mind there was no changing it. He knew she would be proud of their son and so he forced himself to swallow his own vices and accept his son's flaws.

Then a most peculiar sight came to the man when he went for the morning paper. Upon the fencepost perched a large, jet black raven sporting the coldest green eyes Levian had ever seen. He slowly approached the bird, surprised when it stuck out a leg for him to recieve a letter tied to his leg. He did as the bird instructed, amazed as the raven spread a lone tattered wing and ascended up into the sky to disappear into the heavens. Looking back down, Lev unfolded the letter. His old eyes welled with little tears and he gave a chuckle, folding the paper up in his pocket and giving a little salute to the clouds where his beloved son lay beyond..

"I'll always be proud of you, dumbass."

Hey Dad,

Don't worry if the bird disappeared, it was high time for Sephiroth to rest in peace. Anyway, I dunno if you'll even read this, since I know you're probably pissed at me for turning gay. But I hope you'll read it anyway and in case ya do I'm gonna write something here anyways. Might as well, right? As you may have suspected, Vincent and I are together and well, so are Shera and Lucrecia. Didn't see that coming, did ya? An' guess what else? Shera and I finally made it into the Space Program! Mr. Palmer says we're gonna be part of the first launch, the Shinra No.26. And guess where it's gonna be once the rocket development is finished? Home sweet home! Hope you'll look forward to seeing me, I'd like to see ya smile at me before I blast off. 

Lucrecia's in the Science Department. The head of the joint creeps me the fuck out, this hunched-back old pervert guy. Says she shows alot of promise and she really seems to like it too. Vincent's trying out for the Turks. I don't like it too much but as long as he's happy I guess I don't mind too much. They say he's got alot of promise, looks like Sephiroth taught him alot. Keeps the four of us together anyway. We're living above this bar called 7th Heaven in the Sector 7 slums. The President tried to give us an apartment around where the rest of the employees live but I don't wanna rely on Shinra that much, ya know? Well, I suppose I'll let ya go now. Write back to us sometime, address is on the envelope. 

I really hope you're proud of me, Dad. Thanks for everything.

Love, Cidney.


End file.
